The Vampire The Wolf and The Priest
by Wandering Illusionist
Summary: A love triangle for the young vampire prince Kyouya Hibarin. Being engaged to the wolf prince Mukuro and being secretly claimed by the village priest Dino, Kyouya finds himself falling in love with both of them. What will the young vampire do?
1. Claimed and Captured

I am Kyouya Hibarin, the dangerous and bloodthirsty vampire prince of the kingdom of blood. Our kingdom reigns alone, without allies.

Our worst enemies are the humans, mainly the religious ones, and the wolves in the moon kingdom.

The most dangerous of the humans is one of the priests in a nearby village. The village is small but because of their priest it is impenetrable and strong.

Then, in the moon kingdom the young prince of the wolves terrorizes the other vampires at his own will. He never had any respect for our kind.

Our kinds have been enemies for hundreds of years, fighting in wars, making treaties, and breaking those treaties. But, since the last war our kingdoms have all but crumbled. There are few wolves and fewer vampires remaining. The only way to survive would be to unite which would be an impossible task.

Or will it?

* * *

**Meeting the Wolf Prince**

I was walking around the castle having just finished a confrontation with my father, Alaude. The meeting was to consider uniting the kingdom with that of the wolves.

I sighed, my silver eyes gleaming under the full moon. It was an irritatingly boring evening. I'd decided to take a stroll outside the kingdom walls in hope of perhaps finding a challenge in the woods. The wolves would usually prowl around under the full moon.

My tonfas were hidden under the cape which was loosely slung over my shoulders. The tonfas were my beloved weapon. I really enjoyed the sound of the metal ringing as bones broke under them.

By midnight I had still found nothing. There was nothing interesting anymore, everything was boring to me. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Whirling around I brought out my tonfas, standing in an offensive position in case I needed to fight. I couldn't see anything, nor could I hear anything but the soft whisper of the wind as it brushed through my raven black hair.

I continued to glare off into the night, expecting something to perhaps jump out and attack me.

"No human could hide themselves that well... It must a mutt." I growled, fangs protruding from my blood red lips.

The response I gained was that only of the wind once more. So, I continued to walk, weaving through the narrow path of trees.

"Where are you, herbivore mongrel?" I hissed, the sound of leaves ruffling off to the side.

As expected a voice called out, though the identity of that voice came to my surprise.

"Kufufu, I'll have you know I am purebred royalty." Said the wolf prince, Mukuro, as he stepped into the small clearing I currently dwelled in.

I narrowed my eyes at the long indigo haired male. His presence mixing with mine was not the best thing to have.

Returning to my offensive position I prepared to attack the prince.

"What are you doing out of your kennel?" I sneered to him.

"Only looking for... my mate for the future. Of course, it must be royalty and you are the only crown within a hundred mile radius. Plus because of the war our parents have found it best that we unite." He chuckled, a delighted smirk danced on his lips.

"Keep looking. I'm not interested." Baring my fangs at the man I launched myself forward and swung my right tonfa at him.

Mukuro brought out his weapon, a long handled trident appeared in his hand and the sound of the metal clanging together broke the silence of the night.

"I don't intend to battle you this evening. I only came to tell you that you're my claim. You will be my mate to unite our kingdoms." And, with his signature laugh the wolf vanished into the shadows

* * *

**Finding the Priest**

I was walking back towards the kingdom, my mind wrapped around what the wolf prince had said. I didn't understand what he meant by 'finding a mate for the future'.

A soft sigh escaped my lips when I noticed that I had long passed the kingdom and had arrived at the entrance of the village. Immediately I turned around and began to walk.

Just as I had reached the outskirts of the village's territory the crack of a whip pierced the silence. Whirling around with my tonfas in hand what entered my vision was no surprise. It was the villages priest, Dino Cavallone.

His bright blond hair shined brightly under the moon light. Stunning to look at but I hadn't the time to do so while I avoided the priests whip.

I grit my teeth as the leather cracked against my arm, tearing the cloth and skin, creating a stinging wound.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to cleanse my city of you blood sucking demons." Dino announced proudly, bolting towards me.

I knew without the other ministers of the church that the priest would be useless. But, I could smell them in the area.

Cursing under my breath I avoided the constant attacks Dino launched at me. I countered them as best as I could, one attack landing against his cheek and sending him skidding back a few feet.

As a young vampire I was at the average strength of a full grown human male. This equalized our chances of defeating the other. But, our battle could go on forever because of our skills.

"I didn't attack your town." I bore my fangs at the blonde, barely managing to avoid a lash at my torso.

My clothing was still torn but my body was unharmed.

'Because of this man I am in need of new apparel.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

The exchanges of attacks continued until both of us were panting and out of breath, glaring at each other, both covered in our own and the others blood. Unfortunately Dino had the upper hand on me as he doused me with holy water, stunning me.

Holy water did not hurt vampires but more paralyzed them temporarily. It is quite inconvenient on our part because there is not much that stuns a human other than shattering every bone in their body.

As I lay in the grass I heard the foot steps of my opponent approaching me. Closing my eyes I expected him to end me quickly. But, to my surprise he did not.

Dino kneeled beside me and picked up by face, his hand supported under my chin and the back of my head. His honey gold eyes peered deep into mine as if he were staring into my soul.

A soft pink color caressed his tan skin and his gaze softened. He remained silent for a long time as he stared. I could not struggle and I wished not to say anything to that accursed man.

The aura around the blond male was no longer a deadly one, it felt completely different, the opposite in fact. It was filled with compassion.

"What are you doing...?" I choked out, the whip lash on my throat restricting my speech to a great extent.

He shook his head with a smile before picking me up.

"You can stay with me until you are healed. Don't worry, I wont have you killed or anything. I'll let you go when you're able to move freely again." The priest promised, carrying me towards the town once more.

I tried to struggle from his grasp but my body made no sign of any movement. I was paralyzed completely, not even able to move my head.

"I'll bite you to death and drink your blood when this paralyzed feeling goes away." I sneered weakly before my vision went black.

Dino chuckled softly and carried my limp body to his church with a giddy expression on his face.


	2. The Church

I awoke two hours later, barely clothed, and covered in bandages. I looked at my surroundings, surrounded by religious artifacts like crosses and the priest's multicolored outfits which he wore for the religious ceremonies.

"Ngh…" I groaned sitting up painfully, now noticing how much the whip wounds actually stung.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

I heard a chuckle from beside me. Looking over I saw Dino sitting in a chair too close to the bed I laid in. He was smiling and put his hand on my head.

"You're in my room. I bandaged you up so you could get healed." Dino explained

"I am in your room?" I tilted my head a little bit.

Why on earth did he think to take me to his church and lay me in his room? What was he thinking bringing a vampire prince into the place of his people's food source?

"Do you really hate your people that much as to bring a vampire into his hunting ground?" I growled, glaring into the honey hued males eyes.

"I know you won't hurt them Kyoya." The blond smiled.

"I will be your food source so that you will not hurt my people. Plus, I believe you will like my blood with the amount of wine I consume." He laughed awkwardly.

"I thought… That does not seem like a very religious thing for a priest to say." I huffed, lying back down.

I could agree that the scent of his blood was so calling sweet smelling. I wouldn't mind drinking him dry but perhaps I could drink little bits at a time so I could often indulge in such a sweet smelling treat.

"Yeah well I'm not a very good priest." Dino laughed, removing his shirt.

"Oi! Herbivore what are you doing?" I cried out as he began to strip.

He shook his head and threw his shirt, turning to show his side which was tattooed from his waist up half way his chest and covering his entire left arm.

I was shocked at the sight. A priest with ink, impressive. But, what I wanted to know was why he didn't kill me?

"Hey priest, why didn't you kill me earlier?" I sighed softly.

"Please, call me Dino. And it's like I said, I am not a very good priest. I think you're really cute for a vampire." The older (looking) man confessed.

What was I hearing? What was wrong with all the males around here?

"A gay priest. Tch, how pathetic of you. How far in life do you think you would get being in love with the very thing that wants you dead most of all?"

Dino shrugged and laid his head in his arms which where folded next to my face. Unfortunately I couldn't move away, my body aching from the fight. But, I was somewhat satisfied as I looked over the others body which was covered in plump bruises.

"As far as I can before you kill me I guess. You'd be my dirty little secret from Japan." He said cheerfully, a playful hint in his voice.

"From Japan? Hnn… I guess you look like a foreigner. I wonder why I never noticed before." I closed my eyes, no longer wishing to look at the perverted priest that stared at me lustfully.

"I'm from Italy. And I have come to admire things away from home." His thick Italian accent showed when he spoke of his home country.

It was husky and suggestive. I hissed at him as a warning to back off, fangs bore as a sign I was serious about biting his face since it was the closest thing to me. He did so rightfully.

"Go back home then. I'm not a toy." With a sigh I opened my yes only to find him still laying with his chin on the pillow, only at a distance.

"What time would you have to admire anything if you are a religious?" I sneered.

He shrugged his shoulders and stared admiringly. He didn't seem very phased or afraid of the face I was here. Inside I was beginning to feel trapped here.

"Well, I can do both on my off time. But since I got here I've never had anything to really admire. Now, I believe I found something." A devilish hint in the blondes voice raised alert to me.

"And what would that be?..." I asked cautiously.

With a hum he took my chin and turned it towards him leaning in and pressing his lips against my own. My eyes widened and I froze for a moment. I couldn't immediately process what was going on.

Once I came to my senses I snapped down on his bottom lip, causing him to yelp and pull away with a pout similar to a puppies.

"That hurt, what was that for?" Dino whimpered.

"For... For... For kissing me!" I roared, a rose tint brushing across my cheeks.

It was embarrassing to admit that someone had kissed me. Though, it could have been worse.


	3. Princess

Not long after being captured by the village's priest, he became my food source. I was still unable to leave because of the severity of the wounds, but through the feeding and my utter hate for my surroundings, I regained movement in most parts of my body within 4 days.

It had been 4 days till then, for that long I had been missing.

I wondered if my father even realized I was missing, or even cared that I was. Often consumed by his work, he never noticed my absence if I'd run off for a day or 2.

But, 4 days was much longer than my usual departure time.

"I doubt he cares." I mumbled, glaring at the window which now had curtains to completely block out the light of the sun.

Every day I slept till evening when Dino would come in to give me his blood as trade for his people's safety.

Tonight felt no different. With a sigh I elongated my fangs and dug them roughly into the dark tan skin of his neck, smirking as he winced in pain.

Having a daily meal so sweet was quite pleasing to me but each day I began to feel more and more like his pet.

By nightfall on the 5th day I stared longing out the window, feeling quite homesick. It seemed I was lost in thought and longing for quite a few hours until the sound of paws padding under the window caught my attention.

Groaning softly I got up and opened the window expecting to see the wolf prince. But, to my surprise it was not.

Instead I saw a smaller wolf, female, with fur the color of the most pure violet. Her left eye closely similar to her fur color.

Yipping quietly she backed away from the window and did something incredible. Before my eyes she transformed into her half human form, which no vampire had actually seen in the past 2000 years.

The girl was small, right eye patched in black cloth, hair waist length and the same color as her glistening fur. Also, she wore a simple white dress that reached her knees. It was obviously a fine silk yet had no other pattern other than what appeared to be lotus petals stitched at the end.

She looked at me shyly from under her long black eyelashes and through the bangs that covered much of her face.

"Please, come with me." She requested, fidgeting with her hands.

Blinking, I looked back at the sleeping blonde. I was done here and almost fully healed. I took no pleasure in remaining in the village unnecessarily long.

So, I nodded to her, sneaking out of the building.

With a gentle, calming smile, she began to walk towards the edge of the village signaling me with her hand to follow her.

"Please come. Some one is expecting you." Her voice was almost as quiet as the gentle breeze that lingered through the area.

"Would that person happen to be the mongrel wolf prince?" I growled softly.

Her expression immediately showed concern and a little offense.

"My brother is not a mongrel. Please don't speak of him that way." The young woman requested.

I was quite surprised to realize this was the younger wolf princess, Chrome.

So, with a sigh I followed her reluctantly. No longer could I bare to be locked up in this human infested area. It was becoming too much, but I would not have left if Chrome hadn't retrieved me.

I was thankful, but never would admit it.

As we reached the entrance I could easily spot out the blue locks of the wolf prince. But, next to him the almost silver-blonde hair of my father sparkled under the moon.

Fear ripped down my spine at his unhappy stance. An aura of irritation practically surrounded him.

His arms were folded, eyes locked on me and his foot tapping. While on the other hand, Mukuro was about to jump out of his skin with anticipation.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

The last few steps towards the two males seemed difficult, my feet feeling like cinder blocks. I didn't know what to expect.

Furrowing my brows I stopped and glared off to the side. I knew I was to be scolded by my father later on once the wolves had departed.

"Kyoya." My fathers angry voice called to me.

By his tone I figured he was not only furious, but also had what he believed was 'good' news. Which only meant trouble on my account.


End file.
